transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Arcee and Prowl meet Fray
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - jeudi, septembre 11, 2014, 8:47 Prowl's Office (#2545Te) The room is filled with monitors. At the center is a rather large desk with datachips, keyboard, holo-projector. There is a locked file cabinet in the back and locker next to a small workbench alonmg the back wall. Type +Commands to see the room's commands. You hear a knock on the door from Office Lobby. Prowl punches a few keys on the computer, the magnetic lock powers down and the metal bolt slides out with a loud *CLANK* Door Unlocked Arcee enters Prowl's Office. Arcee steps inside, carrying her work tablet. "Greetings!" Prowl looks a bit worn there are small blast marks on the workbench and traces of shrapnel all over the office. A few have been patched, a damaged monitor lays in the corner near the door in a recycling bin and the once pristine desk has three traces of shrapnel in it. If you look very closely you can see through Prowl's left hand. "Good evening Arcee. I have you are bringing good news." Arcee frowns slightly. "I'm...not sure if I am or not. I was going to see how things were doing, and if you'd received any contact from Shiftlock at all." Prowl motions for Arcee to grab a seat "Just watch for shrapnel before sitting down. I have not finished cleaning up." He grabs his datapad like a guy waking up and reaching for the phone. He might need to stop by the bar later for something to re-energize him. "Lots actually lots and lots of things." He pauses for a second and...here goes. "Shiftlock reported to me yesterday with two critical items. First one: Flaxjax, the one we presume is leader of the rebels is planning to assassinate Governor Lightbringer. He has asked for 'Ignition's help. I have asked Zipline to keep a close watch on the governor, specially during public appearances. We need to foil this without blowing Shiftlock's cover." "Second item. Shiftlock reported that Flaxjax wants her to kill Turnaphrase. Turnaphrase is an anti-autobot propagandist BUT she still believes in the possibility of a peaceful resolution. Flaxjax wants Ignition to kill her to prove herself. That will be her way 'in'. You say, "I have send Jazz to extract Turnaphrase...willingly or not. Wheeljack will give Shitlock some damaged pieces that match Turnaphrase's design so she can prove the deed was done. I suppose he will try to public pin this on us but since we have the real thing alive we wil be able to call him on it when the time is right." "Alright, great. Can I offer...anyone, in the meantime? I mean, it sounds like you have everything covered as best as possible under the circumstances...If you need any heavies like Roadbuster, Swoop...just let me know," Arcee says. "They're jumping at the bit for something to do, and I'd hate to just send them off to, say, work on winning back Nova Cronum at a time like this." Prowl winces a bit "Actually...I was coming to that. Today was full of surprises too. They will have something to do soon. At least two tasks for Swoop and three for Roadbuster." Prowl checks his datapad "Earlier today Defcon and Chromia followed a lead that was given to us by Fray, you remember him from TPD? Eager to help mech? I do not have all the details of what went down but Defcon and Chromia rescued Fray from Sterling. Fray is here at Iacon being repaired. Roadbuster will take him shopping in the armory and Wheeljack will put together some top notch riot shield. We want to send him back as best equipped as possible. Problem is...When Sterling fled the scene he contacted the Tarn Chief of Police to say that 'War mechs were turning on them'." "We have an opportunity here...We have Fray...Our face of Tarn. An honest cop who stands against corruption. We need him to gather the honest ones and we will march on the TPD arresting all the bad apples and that might include the chief of police." He lets that sink..."They will not go without a fight so...Roadbuster and Swoop's help will be more than welcome when we execute that op." "I...see. Yes, that could become a literal powder keg," Arcee admits. "If you need more mechs, I can get you more mechs. I can call in more Wreckers to sit on standby in case the corrupt officers put up a fight. But of course, we can't have this become *too* nasty...Buzzsaw will fly right into that, film it and stick his own captions into the footage to make it look like whatever he wants it to look like." Prowl nods "And /that/ is precisely why I want Fray to lead the effort. Because it will not be us. It will be honest Tarn police officer with Autobot support. Much harder for Buzzsaw to turn this around since we are not leading the effort but assisting Tarn into cleaning itself up." Arcee says, "Smart move. And right now, the populace seems to be in much better spirits. I was somewhat wary about Jazz and Blaster's idea to have a street party in Tarn, but...the mechs were ready to get out there and have *fun*, so...I think the mood -- and the tide -- might be changing." Prowl ponders poking a little bit "And you seem to have made a good impression on that contest winner." If only to remind her she was basically conned into this. "We need to secure Fray's cooperation on this. Want to go see him? He is in Iacon General right now." Arcee sighs, "Thanks for saying so, although I didn't appreciate Blaster singling me out like that. I'm going to need to 'talk' with him. Preferably in the training room, on a difficult level." She ponders, then nods. "Sure, I'll pay a visit to Fray." Arcee walks out of Prowl's Office. You leave Prowl's Office. You move north to the Iacon General Hospital. Iacon General Hospital(#10269Rnt) - Iacon There are many hospitals in Iacon, but none as prestigious and well equipped as Iacon General Hospital. The numerous state of the art facilities housed within the hospital offers around the clock emergency repairs, upgrades, and mundane upkeeps. Iacon General Hospital is staffed by many of the Autobots' brightest minds where the non-combatants can do their part in contributing to the war effort. Contents: Arcee Fray The comatose form of Elita One ICU Pod 2 ICU Pod 1 Medic Things aren't terribly hectic in the main bay. While the hospital generally sees more business from the Autobots stationed at the Decagon, it still serves as a repair hub for the civilian Iaconians, all of which eye the lone Tarnian Fray who's perched on the side of a med table, rubbing his patched up neck. Looks like Pincher got the memo. A medic checking charts beside him. Prowl walks into Iacon General continuing the conversation "And besides Chromia threatened me if I did not have my hand looked at and fixed soon." He spots Fray and walks over to the mech. "Greetings Fray. Nice to finally meet you in person. Heard alot about you. The name is Prowl." He extands his hand to the Tarnian. "And with me is Commander Arcee." he says motionning to famous Pink femme. Arcee arrives with Prowl, nodding to him as they walk into the main ward. She smiles cordially to Fray. "Been an eventful few cycles for you to say the least, hasn't it? Nice to see you again." Hound has arrived. Fray immediately shakes Prowl's hand. "I got your letter. Between that and the Autobots that saved my tail earlier, I don't feel so alone," he says, voice a bit raspy. "Hello miss, I recall you from the station visit. Didn't... get a chance to properly meet all of you. Uh, yeah, it's been... Rough. I have specific locations for you to check. Sterling's probably on the run now..." Prowl nods at the mention of Sterling. "Yes that is one of the subject I wanted to discuss with you. Does Sterling have alot of allies within the TPD? If we go after him do we risk a full out clash with the other officers? What about the chief? Will he side with you or with Sterling?" Prowl motions a medic over to check his hand real quick so they can get to work on getting the necessary stuff to patch the small injury. Arcee looks worriedly at Fray. He definitely has some recuperating to do. And speaking of recuperating, she suddenly notices that Prowl's hand has had a hole in it this entire time. Maybe he wanted to make this a trip with several objectives! She can't help but smile a bit. Clever Prowl. She sees what he did, there. "The central office has an autolocator for each officer, doesn't it?" She's seen these devices in police stations before, whereby the central office can track all the dispatched officers at any given time. "Sterling doesn't have allies, just victims that he intimidates. No one would actually come to his aid at this point, I think, not even Chief. Chief doesn't want to believe he's got bad cops in his ranks, but after Trefoil... I think he'll be a little more open-minded. Trefoil /was/ his sole ally, as she helped with the exchange of supplies and shanix, but I'm told she's been apprehended and in your watch now." Fray continues to rub his neck. "You're right Arcee, it does, but I figure Sterling's in some real trouble now, he got sloppy and fired on you mechs in broad daylight. And, er, me. So he's probably ripped the tracker out of himself. I suppose we can see where he went last." Prowl nods and is enormously relieved to know that they will not end up in a full fight with the TPD. "Indeed Trefoil has been apprehended and we also have evidence the corruption." He turns to Arcee "Send Roadbuster and Swoop after him. He might be a tough mech but I doubt he can go through a Wrecker and a Dinobot. I want him alive of course. I doubt he will come willingly so dents will be overlooked." He smiles a bit and wants to check "By the way Fray. Did Chromia told you the good news about the 'package' you will be getting?" "Consider it done," Arcee says, nodding and looking pretty confident that the best mechs in her own division will have little trouble apprehending this crooked cop. "Just let me know where you'd like him delivered. Maybe I'll have them wrap him up like a present," she kids Fray hands a dataslug to Arcee. "A map of Sterling's meeting spots." He smirks lightly, folding his arms. "That'd I'd like to see. It's mechs like him... Huh? Package? Naw, nothing. That Chromia's something else. I mean she just picked me up and toted me along like I was an empty crate. Her and Defcon, mech, give 'em a raise or something." Prowl grins at being able to deliver good news "Actually yes, Chromia and Defcon are due for a promotion soon but don't spoil it." He says with a wink. "Chromia mentionned you had schematics for a new shield. Our top inventor Wheeljack will give it a shot and Roadbuster will take you shopping in the Autobot armory for some top of the ine hardware. You will be heading back into Tarn with new top of the line gear to help you in maintaining the peace in your city. How does that sound?" "Thank you, sir," Arcee says to Fray, taking the dataslug from him. Prowl's the one with much of this plan in the works, but she's going to give her guys a little something to accomplish, too. Fray brightens considerably. "Truly? That's amazing! I'm not sure what I've done to deserve all this but... Thanks, thanks a lot!" He can't stop his beaming, but he's forced to when the medic politely tries to butt in - he's got more surgery on his neck to be done, you see. "I... suppose I'll be here if you need me," Fray mumbles. "I wanted to come and help but perhaps later. Iacon's a pretty cool place, can't believe I've never visited it." Prowl grabs a seat to let the medics finish with his hand. Should be done in 10-15 minutes only. Damage was light enough. "Well...You have given us information to take down Tarn's most corrupt cop and his accomplice. You have been straight with us and we appreciate all your support in this. Tarn's troubles are not over yet. There is still trouble ahead but we will be there and hopefully help make Tarn an even better place." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *